


I Got Ditched at the Club But Jokes on Them Cuz I Got Laid

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BB!Patrick, Hooker!Pete, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bb!Patrick meets hooker!Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Ditched at the Club But Jokes on Them Cuz I Got Laid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced with smut but I gave it a go. Enjoy hopefully and leave some comments. I like feedback.

Patrick shouldn't have been on that street corner. He shouldn't have had that cigarette in his hand. He didn't even smoke. 

The group of older guys he somehow got invited to hang out with wanted to go clubbing though, and Patrick, only 17 looked far older tham his true age. Patrick wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to try to escape the years of bullying and besides it was a piece of cake to get into the club. Patrick was only 5'4" and still had chubby cheeks from when he was a child but somehow for him it made him look older instead of younger. It was probably the sideburns. 

Whatever it was it worked, and the guys he was with eventually drifted back outside to have a smoke. Patrick had had a few drinks more than he was used to and took the cigarette passed to him even though he didn't smoke. He was just kind of staring at the street lamp and letting the cigarette burn. He turned to say something to one of the guys and realized he was alone. 

Patrick sighed. Ditched again. "Oh well, it was only a matter of time" he thought to himself. He sat down on the curb and continued staring at the light. He could get into the club easily in a group but he was certain he wouldn't be able to get back in solo. 

His cigarette was nearly finished when a strange hand plucked it out of his own. A man with long, black bangs and eyeliner rimming his eyes smirked at him and took a long drag of it.   
"Shouldn't let a perfectly good cigarette go to waste should we?" He grinned at Patrick. Patrick looked at him with wide eyes. The stranger was wearing a black, muscle shirt and criminally tight jeans. Uh oh. This guy looked like one of the people his mom had warned him about. But weren't those people usually women? Patrick adjusted the fedora on his head.   
"Well I wasn't gonna smoke it, so yeah have at it I guess." He said clumsily, almost tripping over his own words. Between the way this guy was dressed and the way he was looking at him and the alcohol in his bloodstream, Patrick was proud of himself that he was able to get those few words out. They apparently weren't enough. The man took one last puff, dropped the cigarette butt and ground it into the street corner with the heel of his shoe. He took a few steps closer to Patrick. Close enough to touch.

"Why is a handsome guy like you out here all alone?" He practically purred into Patrick's ear. Patrick shifted uncomfortably. Were his clothes this tight when he put them on?   
"I um, I got ditched." He said and immediately regretted it. Way to go Patrick. Way to play it cool. 

The man softened his expression.  
"Oh. That sucks. Is there a way I can make it up to you?" He finished with the original look in his eye back stronger than ever. At the same time he pressed against Patrick and was delighted to find the other man was as into it as he was. Patrick released a sharp breath which the stranger immediately sileneced by pressing their mouths together.

Patrick would've pulled away, should've pulled away but that fifth drink gave him all the courage he needed to go along with it. Patrick grabbed the man by the hips and backed him up against the street light. The other man made a noise which sounded slightly pained but Patrick wasn't too worried because he recovered enough to shove a hand into Patrick's pants. Patrick gasped away from the kiss but thrusted against the man. He decided he should return the favor but got stuck when it came to the man's pants. Patrick was scrambling around, trying to undo the tight pants but the man just swatted his hands away.   
"We aren't here for that." He muttered into Patrick's ear. He looked around and pulled Patrick further into the shadows so they'd have a little more privacy. Patrick needed only seconds to get off against this oddly attractive man once he was shielded by the shadows. A few sputtering thrusts and he came in his pants against the warmth of the man's calloused hand.   
The man pulled his hand from Patrick's boxers and looked around for something to wipe his hand on. Finding nothing, he brought his hand to his mouth and filthily licked it clean. He grinned and kissed Patrick again more slowly.   
When he pulled away Patrick's face was red.   
"Sorry."   
The man laughed.   
"Why are you sorry kid?"  
Patrick looked in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.   
"This is all I have." He said, looking up at the man through thick lashes.   
The man laughed.  
"Thanks but the first time is usually on the house."  
Patrick flashed a look of surprise.   
"There'll be a next time?"  
The guy smiled again.  
"If you want." He said and took Patrick's cell phone from his back pocket. He messed around with it for a moment and handed it back. "There. You have my number. I'm Pete by the way. "  
Patrick took the phone and awkwardly held out a hand.   
"I'm Patrick."


End file.
